


Gestrandet (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brokeback Fegefeuer, Fegefeuer, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wir sollten gehen", sagt Cas. Er kniet auf dem Boden neben den Leichen, wie ein Vogel, der sich zum Abheben bereit macht, und diesmal ist nicht er es, der einen Nervenzusammenbruch hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestrandet (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stranded.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597259) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



"Wir sollten gehen", sagt Cas. Er kniet auf dem Boden neben den Leichen, wie ein Vogel, der sich zum Abheben bereit macht, und diesmal ist nicht er es, der einen Nervenzusammenbruch hat.

Du bist vorn über gebeugt, Hände auf den Knien, atmest schwer und bist mit Blut bespritzt. Nicht mit deinem eigenen. “Nur ne Minute”, sagst du heiser, “Oder fünf. Kannst meine Zeit nehmen.”

"Ich habe dir bereits erläutert, dass es hier keine Möglichkeit der Zeitmessung gibt, Dean", sagt er geduldig und du schaust überrascht auf, denn das klingt tatsächlich nach _ihm_ , und Cas schaut dich an, den Kopf leicht schief, mit diesem _Blick_.

Der zu gleichen Teilen aus Frust und Zuneigung besteht, und als er deinen Blick bemerkt und ihn mit stetem Blick erwidert, merkst du voller Schmerz, wie lange es her ist, seit du diesen speziellen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hast. Wie seine Augen zur Abwechslung mal nicht sofort schuldbewusst und verstohlen vor deinen weggleiten.

Es ist ein Blick, der ganz alleine zu Cas gehört, _deinem_ Cas, denn du hast dein ganzes Leben noch nichts gesehen, das zu vergleichen wäre mit der stillen Bewunderung, die sein ganzes Gesicht beherrscht, und, _oh Gott_ , du hast diesen Blick so sehr vermisst, du könntest ihn küssen. Also tust du das auch.

Er beugt sich dir entgegen und du erinnerst dich daran, wie du ihm mal was von _Persönliche Wohlfühlzone, Cas_ erzählt, dich aber nie weiter beschwert hast. Cas berührt nervös deine Schulter und fragt, “Dean?” und du musst um den Klumpen herumschlucken, der plötzlich in deinem Hals ist, aber du streckst die Hand vorsichtig nach seinem Gesicht aus und bevor du auch nur kurz darüber nachdenken kannst, was zur Hölle du da eigentlich tust, streifen deine Lippen seine Wange.

Dann lässt du die Hände sinken, stehst auf und staubst deine Jeans ab, aber Cas ist immer noch wie versteinert. Er berührt verwundert seine Wange. “Was war _das_?” haucht er.

"Nur ein Kuss, Cas", sagst du rau und er schaut dich aus großen Augen an.

"Was bedeutet er?" fragt er leise.

Du wischst deine Klinge mit dem Saum deines ramponierten Shirts ab. “Nur, dass…” Du atmest ein und staunst darüber, wie du hier im Fegefeuer gestrandet stehst und trotzdem nichts wichtiger erscheint, als Cas zu erklären, was du meinst, was er dir bedeutet.

"Dass ich froh bin, dass du hier bist, bei mir", sagst du und meinst jedes Wort. "Dass ich froh bin, dass du mein Freund bist."

Cas schlägt die Augen nieder und lächelt zu Boden, mit den Fingerspitzen immer noch an der Wange und du erinnerst dich an _darf ich annehmen, dass du mir vergibst_ und du denkst, na ja, wenn wir’s endlich hier durch und raus schaffen, hey, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm, hier festzusitzen, und überhaupt, ihr habt euch schon dem Himmel und der Hölle und dem Ende der Welt entgegen gestellt, du und Cas, was ist da schon so ein bisschen Fegefeuer dagegen?


End file.
